felidaefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kooskia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nhozemphtekh page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Talk with May Im not a member of wikia (of course you already kno it). Even though im anonymous, pleas......... call me by my middle name (May). And what would YOUR name be? :3 :Hello May! I'm named Kooskia also on the Felidae Fanclub of Deviantart ^^ I'm co-admin there and i'm a great fan and lover of Felidae series and cartoon. Every kind of contributions, corrections and comments in the wiki are appreciated x3 :If you like Felidae i also suggest you to check the fangroup on that site.^^ Transcript Hello, I am a new user on this wiki and I really love this movie! Could you add the full Movie transcript in both German and English if you can? Thanks!Voltairefan (talk) 00:49, October 13, 2013 (UTC) So... So, who added the transcript onto the site? Re I'm so sorry I didn't reply sooner! My laptop and iPad were accidentally left at my grandma's house, so I'm stuck with my dad's computer (which he doesn't like me using). I love the Ratha series! Well, I'm currently on the first book, so I haven't gotten that far yet, but I plan on buying the other books soon! Anyways, I'd be glad to help with the wiki. :3 Sorry this is so short. I don't have that long until my dad needs his computer. -- 23:24, November 18, 2013 (UTC) That's pretty cool. I have an acount on dA, but I don't use it very much. Until I get a bit later into the series, I'll just try to keep away from stuff about it online. I read so many spoilers about the Warriors series before I read it, there were almost no surpises. x3 Anywho, I understand with the character template thing. However, maybe I could create a spoiler template for the wiki? That way, instead of having to write that there's spoilers on each page, you could just add the template. I think it makes the wiki look a little nicer, ya know? And, sorry if I get annoying asking these questions, but how would you feel about a main quote template for some characters? I think it looks pretty, and it could express the characters personality the best. As for the Ratha wiki, I could start working on a character template and possibly a quote template. I would edit the wiki, but, again, for now I don't want that many spoilers. But I'd be glad to help with any coding! -- 23:52, November 18, 2013 (UTC) A spoiler template for the Felidae Wiki? Um... maybe but there is also the key fact that almost all the english fans that can read books 1,2 and 5, probably are not going to read with google translator the german books (as i did xD) most of fans give up to dig, and the wiki at least gives some informations for the ones that would like to get the spoiler to understand what happens. Everything it's a big help, to improve the wiki x3 Just don't take too much of your time and effort for it.... expecially if it delays your works for other wiki or the reading of books ^^ About the Ratha's Wiki: at the moment most of the pages are for books 1 and 2, btw i really suggest you to read quickly the second one because 1) it's cool 2) adds lots of elements 3) it's fast to read Also, about a character template for Ratha, i was thinking that the provisional elements could be: "Name" (of course), "Species" (because i'm sort of sure of a pair of spoiler things that could needs differentiation) , "Affiliation" (Clan, Unnamed, plus spoiler things), "Class" (that can be leader, herder, fire-keeper, loner, raider (for Unnamed only etc...), "Gender", "Features" (usually including the basic colour of fur (that is tawny, copper, gray or other rare ones), "Family" (of course, even it will be unique, compare with Warriors, because could differentiate (in the details for each character) if he or she has a love-partner, and the names or known number of mating-partner (that are not ever the same thing), and of course parents and children), "Status" (if character is dead or alive by the Fifth Book).